


【SD花流．旅途中系列之八】味觉（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．旅途中系列（文：十甫） [8]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．旅途中系列之八】味觉（文：十甫）

“樱木，那位女客人一整晚都在点清酒喝，什么都不吃……你去劝劝她吧！”

“为什么是我？”

“你比较会说话！拜託，她再这样喝下去，我们不能打烊哩！”

明明知道同事推给他的是难办的任务，本想拒绝的樱木，望了望樱英日本餐馆今晚最后一位女客，看了她寂寞的影，便不由自主地向她走去。

“小姐，请问你还需要什么吗？我们快打烊了。”樱木对眼前那将头伏在桌上的女客说道。

等了半晌，见她没反应，樱木提高了声量再次重覆，“小姐，我们快打烊了，请问你还需要什么吗？”

这一次终于见到那女客稍微地动了动。樱木耐性地等待。

那女客倏地抬起了头，用迷茫的眼神看着樱木，“哦～再给我拿一瓶酒来。”

“小姐，我们这里是餐馆，不是酒吧……”

“这样哦～那给我一杯清酒。”

樱木差点失去耐性，这个女客不知是真的醉得糊涂还是故意装傻，竟听不懂他弦外之音。于是，樱木决定说得清楚一点，“小姐，我们快打烊了，而且你也喝得太多了吧！”

“我说拿酒来就拿酒来！你怕我付不起吗？”女客不悦地说道。

樱木看了她一眼，然后默默地走开。

过了一阵子，他又回到女客的那张桌子。

他将手上的杯子放在女客的面前后，就迳自拉开她对面的椅子坐下。

“这是什么？我点的是酒，你干嘛给我送来这种东西？”女客嚐了一口后，叫道。

“小姐，这不是东西，这是让你醒酒的薑茶。”

“薑茶……哼！我不需要！快拿酒来！”

“不！你喝太多了。薑茶现在最适合你。”

“你们这里是怎么搞的？这是待客之道吗？我是客人，你们应该满足客人的要求才对！真是差劲！我一定要将你们的服务态度‘好好’地报导一番！你相信我，我一定会这么做！”女客大声地说道。

“我当然相信你会这么做，流沙小姐。”樱木微笑道。

“吓～你怎么知道……”女客乍听樱木说出她的名字，眼睛顿时睁大，一扫之前的迷茫之色。

“我当然知道你。若连大名鼎鼎的饮食评论家流沙小姐都不认识，我岂不是不该在餐馆混了？”樱木说完，大笑起来，“我很喜欢看你的专栏，你对食物的评论很道地，也有很独特的见解，而且不趋炎附势，只替大餐馆作报导。若你不是对美味食物执着的话，我想你也写不出这样的文章。”

流沙大大的眼睛怔怔地看着樱木，突然流下眼泪……

樱木见她掉泪，不由慌张起来，在身上的口袋翻找了一番后，后来抓起桌上的餐巾给她递了过去。

“小姐，你怎么啦？别哭别哭，不然他们会以为我弄哭你，向老板报告的话，我和狐狸准被老板‘炒鱿鱼’。不要哭……”

流沙听了樱木的话，止住了哭泣，接过他递来的餐巾后，问，“什么是‘炒鱿鱼’？是这餐馆的名菜吗？”

樱木笑道，“这是广东人的一道名菜，是当老板的专为要辞退的员工准备的一道菜。‘喂！我看你不顺眼，你明天不用上班了，我炒你鱿鱼！’”樱木说着，还做了握住锅铲炒菜的手势，滑稽的动作让流沙破涕为笑。

“笑一笑就心情好，不快乐的事就忘掉吧！”樱木对破颜而笑的流沙说道。

流沙倏地收起笑容，沉默了。只见她咬了咬下唇，然后好像下了决心地呼了一口气，“我再也不能写饮食评论了……”

“为什么？”樱木关心地问道。

流沙看了他一眼，说，“我生了病……味觉全失，试问，没有味觉又如何品尝食物？”

“暂时性的吗？”

“不确定！医生也不确定……”流沙声音越来越低。

樱木看着她，若有所思。突然，他站了起来，离开了。

过了一阵子，他又回到流沙的桌子。

他轻轻地放下一个碗，对流沙说，“你应该饿了，吃碗粥吧！”

“我不饿！”流沙将面前的碗推离自己。

樱木将碗拿起，再次放在她面前，“你尝尝看，我替你煮的。”

“我吃不出味道，不要！”

“尝尝看！”

看着樱木执着的眼神，流沙不忍拒绝。唯有端起碗来，嗅了一下。

扑鼻而至的除了粥的清香味，还有一些焦味。

流沙再次嗅了一下，笑道，“你的手艺太差了，煮粥煮得不专心，都煮焦了。”

“哈哈，你这样也嗅得出！”

“只有鼻子坏的人才嗅不出！”

“对呀！只有鼻子坏的人才嗅不出！你的鼻子灵敏得很。”樱木笑着说。

流沙一怔，随即明白樱木的意思：没有味觉，还有嗅觉呀，一样可以品尝食物的美味。

她低下头，默默地瓢了一汤匙粥送进嘴里。

尝不出味道。

但粥很滑。

她再吃了一口。

这一次，她闭上眼睛，慢慢地品尝。

过了一阵子，流沙张开眼睛，看着樱木，“煮粥的时候，你在想着谁？”

倏地，樱木脸色飞红，有点不自然地搔了搔头发，讪讪地说，“你连这个也吃得出来？”

流沙微微一笑道，“品尝食物，除了味以外，还有色、香、意。你的粥，让我感到你思念的心意。”

樱木红着脸说，“我有一次生病的时候，狐狸煮了粥给我吃。那傢伙，从不下厨的，将粥都煮焦了……很难吃……可是，我却忘不了那个味道……”

流沙看着樱木，突然愉快地笑了起来，“谢谢你，你……”

“嗯，樱木花道。”

“谢谢你，樱木。我……一定可以再写出食物评论的，因为……我也忘不了食物的味道。”然后向樱木伸出右手。

樱木伸手用力地与流沙握了一下。

“我要回去了，妨碍你们打烊的时间，真对不起。”

“没关系。”樱木摇摇手忙说道。

“要一起走吗？”

“好呀！不过，我要先把那只狐狸处理好才行。”

“狐狸……”流沙还没说完，就见樱木跑向餐馆的某个角落。

那里有一个睡着了的黑发男人。

只见樱木拍了拍他……没有动静。然后，就见到樱木蹲下身体，将那个男人背了起来，嘴里还喃喃地骂道，“……臭狐狸，我迟早会变驼子……重死了……”

流沙连忙趋向前，“我有车子，送你们一程吧！你的朋友……看来不轻……”

“没关系，我们住附近而已……而且，这只狐狸喜欢我背着他。”樱木微微一笑，神色温柔。

流沙愣了一下，随即瞄了瞄环在樱木颈窝的手臂一眼，明白了，于是，她向樱木扬了扬手，“那再见了，樱木。谢谢你……”

踏出餐馆大门的流沙，不禁微笑，“色、香、味、意……都比不上爱人的味道……”


End file.
